


In the pit

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Armpit Kink, Armpit Licking, Armpit fetish, Established Relationship, Hance - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Licking, M/M, Morning Wood, NSFW, No Smut, Sleepy Boys, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, but only because it's implied/for the card, legit this is so tame lol, nsfw card, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “You have no idea what you do to me,” Lance mumbles as he pulls his head away just enough to get a look at Hunk. He raises an eyebrow at Lance before he drops his gaze, tilting his head to look down their bodies.“I think I might have an idea.” He says before he rolls his hips into Lance’s once more.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	In the pit

Lance blinks his eyes open slowly. The morning sun was shining into the room through the small gap in the blinds, streaking across the bed. He turns his head and looks over to the nightstand to get a look at the time. Seven forty-six. Not bad considering how late they’d stayed up watching movies last night. He suppresses a yawn as best he can as he turns his head back to look over to Hunk’s side of the bed. He was laying on his back, head tilted slightly toward Lance with his lips parted just noticeably. Small puffs of breath leave his mouth, but no noise follows. His hand was thrown up over his head, tucked under his pillow slightly. Lance would never understand how he could sleep like that, but then again, he slept on his stomach sometimes and he _knows_ that most people found that uncomfortable.

Lance’s eyes trail down Hunk’s bare chest, to his waist where the quilt covers him from there down before he drags his eyes back up Hunk’s body. His tired eyes make his view a little hazy, so he lifts his hand and rubs at them before he sits up. He looks back at Hunk, a tired smile on his lips. He shuffles closer to Hunk’s side before he carefully lays down, leaning on Hunk’s torso with his arms folded under his chin. He closes his eyes for a moment and just focuses on the rise and fall of Hunk’s body from his breathing.

When he opens his eyes again, he slowly and lightly walks his fingers up Hunk’s chest. Hunk stirs a little, his head rolling to the other side, but he doesn’t wake fully. Lance chews his bottom lip as he continues to walk his fingers up Hunk’s neck and to his lips. Hunk makes a low noise and Lance chuckles softly. He didn’t have to wake him, but he hated being up first and if he was going to get up, that meant food and there was no way he wasn’t going to have Hunk cook for him. His gaze averts to Hunk’s arm, trailing down the muscle of his bicep and to the inside of his armpit, that’s completely exposed from his arm being tucked under his head. He bites his lip again and pushes himself up a little.

He’s suddenly very aware of the morning wood situation. Damn hormones. His gaze flicks to Hunk’s face again, taking in how relaxed he still looks despite Lance somewhat disturbing him. He pulls himself up and crawls over Hunk’s body, caging him in against the bed. He presses his hips into Hunk’s waist, not quite sitting on him so that he can grind his hips down into Hunk’s own a little. Hunk stirs more, the added weight of Lance’s body on his own definitely enough to pull him from sleep.

He turns his head, his hooded eyes looking up at Lance as he towers over him. Hunk groans softly in the back of his throat and moves his other arm up to cover his face, exposing his other armpit. Lance bites into his bottom lip more.

“Lance… what are you doing?” Hunk mumbles. His voice is thick with sleep and Lance can feel the vibrations of it in Hunk’s chest. Lance rolls his hips more and Hunk chuckles, the low rumble of it not helping Lance’s situation at all. “Seriously?”

“Good morning to you too, you sexy hunk.” Lance purrs. Hunk rolls his eyes even though they’re mostly closed and lets out another groan.

“I hate it when you say that.” He grumbles, still with his arm covering most of his face. Lance chuckles, his smirk widening as he leans more into Hunk. He tilts his head up and presses a chaste kiss to Hunk’s lips before he sits up again.

“No, you don’t, not fully.” Lance hums. He trails his eyes down Hunk’s arm again, his bottom lip caught between his teeth once more.

“I hate it enough.” Hunk states before he lifts both hands above his head, raising them high enough to press against the headboard as he stretches. He lets out a deep yawn and it shouldn’t be sexy, with to Lance’s still somewhat sleepy yet horny brain, it is.

Lance takes the chance to lean down into Hunk’s body and lick a thick stripe in Hunk’s armpit. Hunk scoffs lightly and turns his head to try and look at Lance, but it’s a little awkward with Lance’s face pressed into the crook of his armpit.

“What are you doing?” Hunk asks again, even as he drops his other hand to lightly run his fingers through Lance’s hair. Lance just hums and licks over the curly hairs again, suppressing a moan. Hunk chews his bottom lip as he slides his hand down Lance’s back. He presses his palm into the dip of Lance’s back as he lightly rolls his hips up into Lance’s own.

“Someone’s worked up this morning.” Hunk chuckles. Lance makes another noise as he presses his face harder into Hunk’s armpit and grinds his hips harder into Hunk’s. “God Lance…”

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Lance mumbles as he pulls his head away just enough to get a look at Hunk. He raises an eyebrow at Lance before he drops his gaze, tilting his head to look down their bodies.

“I think I might have an idea.” He says before he rolls his hips into Lance’s once more.

Lance groans softly and leans back into Hunk’s arm. He licks over the bulge of his bicep, curling his tongue around the curve of the muscle as he pants against Hunk’s skin. Hunk scoffs again and watches as Lance moves back down his arm to mouth at his armpit. He sort of knew about Lance’s fetish, but he hadn’t seen him like this before. When Lance sits up again to look him over, Hunk lifts his other arm again and stretches them both high over his head again. Lance makes a low whining noise at the sight.

“God, you look so good,” Lance complains. Hunk chuckles before he drops his hands to take hold of Lance’s hips. Lance whines more, pouting up at him as he’s held still in Hunk’s lap with his view taken from him.

“It’s too early babe.” Hunk teases. Lance’s mouth falls open like he’d offended, ready to argue the point when Hunk suddenly pulls him down against his body a little before he rolls them over. Lance’s breath hitches as Hunk pins him down under him. Hunk takes hold of his wrists and pulls his arms up over his own head when he pins them into the bed.

Hunk leans down and licks into Lance’s own armpit, knowing fully that Lance was ticklish. Lance makes an embarrassingly loud squeak like noise as he squirms against Hunk’s hold. Hunk smirks as he licks his left armpit again before he moves on to lick into Lance’s right.

“H-Hunk, don’t!” Lance complains around his laughs as he continues to fight Hunk’s hold. Hunk doesn’t torture him too much before he sits up and smirks down at the smaller male.

“You started this.” He notes which has Lance squirming in a different kind of way.

“It’s not my fault you’re so sexy.” Lance mumbles. Despite the smug grin on his face, the statement does make Hunk’s stomach feel like it flops from the compliment. He leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips before he lets go of him and sits up again.

“Like I said, it’s too early.” He hums before he climbs off Lance and drops back onto his side of the bed, curled up on his sides with his arms tucked into his chest. Lance pouts up at him when he lifts his gaze again.

“But Huuuunk.” Lance whines. Hunk lifts his hand and presses his finger to his own lips and makes a low shushing noise.

“Go back to sleep Sharpshooter.” He instructs. Lance huffs out a breath but rolls onto his side to face Hunk fully and curl in on himself. Hunk offers Lance a soft smile that he can’t help but return despite wanting to be sour with him.

They manage to get another hour of sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
